Three Days of Valentines
by bxblover
Summary: The day before...thereof...and after. Bakura gives the impression that he doesn't care about Valentines Day. But little does Ryou know of the surprise he has planned...Not as cliche as it seems. RXB yaoi. Must go back and reedit. COMPLETE!
1. Day before

**The three days of Valentines. Before…thereof…and after.**

**I probably shouldn't be writing another fic with all of the other ones I have to update, but I promise I'll keep this brief; plus I'm working quite vigorously on the others.**

Ryou smiled at the little Valentine's Day ad on TV and turned off the set. Valentine's Day was a nice holiday he figured. The fact that it was also known as Hallmark and Hershey Day totally alluded him. As far as he was concerned it was a very pleasant day that made new couples, and brought old ones closer together. Well…most anyway.

He looked fondly back into the kitchen at his yami, who was busy rummaging the cupboards for something to eat. In early December Bakura had learned of V-Day, and after the initial rare curiosity, he no longer pursued the topic. Even amongst the flurry of delighted pairs surrounding them, as well as their own relationship, the thief king held no interest, nor disdain for this day of love. That didn't matter one way or the other to Ryou. He had always loved this holiday, and one scrooge of a boyfriend wasn't going to change it. Sure it would have been nice to celebrate, but really it didn't matter to the little albino. What mattered was that Bakura loved him. That much he knew; and that was just fine.

Slamming on a cupboard door, Bakura shouted, "Hey Ryou! Where's something to eat around here?"

Brown eyes rolled heavenward, the smile still evident. "Check the fridge Bakura."

"I don't want to cook anything…" the tomb robber said, looking positively lost as he walked about the little kitchen.

Ryou chuckled and stood from the couch. "I'll make you something. What are you in the mood for?"

Bakura stopped his little pacing activity, blinked and shrugged. He casually hopped up onto the counter, sitting on the marble surface while swinging his legs back and forth. "I'm feeling like eggs."

"Okay," Ryou responded. He opened the fridge and dug out four eggs. "Scrambled?"

"As always."

The teen smiled and reached further into the fridge. "I can't give you too many. Quiche for dinner."

At this the yami shook his head, like a kid forced to eat broccoli. "Ugh. I hate that stuff!"

The albino set the ingredients for the scrambled eggs by the stove. "I know Bakura, but all the guys like it, and they're coming over tonight."

The tomb robber glanced up quickly. "Tonight? What are they coming over for anyway?"

Ryou opened the upper cupboard and repressed a moan of dismay when he realized how high the skillet was. "We wanted to have a Valentines Day party, and I just volunteered our house. Why does it matter? I thought you were going knife-throwing with Marik."

In a rare moment his lover jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist from behind. "I cancelled. It's Saturday. _My_ day to spend with Ryou."

Said teen blushed and smiled at the affection. His other half then reached around him and brought the skillet down for the smiling boy. With an affectionate peck on the cheek Ryou walked over to the stove and used a bowl to start making the eggs. "I'm sorry 'Kura. If you want I'll tell the guys we're too busy to have the party here."

The thief king shook his head. "No…we'll just move our day to tomorrow."

"You sure?"

Bakura grinned and got out a spatula from a nearby drawer. "Yeah."

He nodded, and took the spatula. "Thanks koibito. It's just a little Valentines party; I'm sure it won't last long."

The yami rolled his eyes. "Ah yes. That 'sweetheart' holiday where they put red hearts and stuffed animals all over the place."

After a chuckle his partner sprinkled seasoning over the cracked eggs. "That's the one."

As Ryou whisked the eggs in with cheese and milk, Bakura took this opportunity to think. Though he had no knowledge of this party it worked to his advantage. At some point he would have to tell Marik---

BRING-GA-DINK-A-DINK

He rushed to the phone to stop that annoying ring tone his partner had programmed. While glaring at said partner, (who was giggled helplessly,) he answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hey asshole, where the fuck are you?"

His eyes widening Bakura rushed out of the room, leaving a puzzled hikari behind.

Once in Ryou's bedroom, Bakura whispered. "I'm still at home! Ryou's throwing some kind of party so I don't need an excuse for tomorrow."

"Okay…I still don't get why you're going to celebrate this holiday. You barely know anything about it, and the kid doesn't even expect you to have anything to do with it."

Bakura walked over to the bed and sat down, his eye instantly catching the photo that Ryou had placed there. A picture that Duke had taken during his big 'camera' phase. Ryou was tickling his sides and had him pinned to the ground. He mentioned once that it was his favorite picture, because Bakura was actually _smiling_.

This thought alone caused him to smile again. "All the more reason Marik. You know I love to take my hikari by surprise."

"Ookay, but if it falls apart, don't come crying to me."

The thief king recognized the implication of failure and glared at the phone. "Fuck you," and he hung up.

As he peacefully made his way back into the kitchen, the aromatic scent of the eggs rose to his nostrils. He found his lover scooping the eggs onto a plate.

"What was that about?"

Bakura looked up at him from the plate of food; briefly. "Hmm?"

"That was a rather strange exit you did there," Ryou observed, setting the skillet into the sink.

Almost tuned out to the other voice completely, the tomb robber sat down and began to devour his breakfast. "I didn't notice."

Still confused, but also realizing that he wouldn't get anything further out of his boyfriend, Ryou sighed and grabbed a pack of pop tarts to eat. "So are you going to eat dinner with the rest of us, or are you going up to your room tonight?"

After ten seconds, and half of the yellow mass was missing, Bakura said with a mouth full of egg, "If you don't have quiche."

Giving him a long-suffering gaze, Ryou said, "Well what else would I make that everyone likes?"

Licking his lips, the yami sprinkled a little bit of salt over his food. "Just make spaghetti. Everyone likes that, and if you're really going for a Valentine party then you'd sure as hell have a lot more success with that than with quiche. There's nothing romantic about that shit on a plate."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about romance?"

Pausing at the question, he stopped just as he had another forkful of eggs near his mouth. "I don't know. They always advertise the Italian places…that's the only Italian food I know."

"Hmm…" Ryou said, and took another bite from the frosted pastry. "You might have a point there. I guess spaghetti is a bit more romantic. And I think Joey was just playing along when he told Seto that he loved quiche."

Bakura grinned in satisfaction, his panic gone. He held up his fork in the boy's direction. "Who gets ten points?"

The teen smiled and tapped his pop tart to the fork. "Bakura does…"

(Later that night.)

Bakura licked his finger and reached for more Valentines cookies. He managed to grab two, and was bringing the other to his mouth when he heard a voice, "You plan on sharing those, right?"

He looked down sadly at the heart-shaped cookies and said, "Uh…yeah."

Reluctantly, he passed the snacks to his rival, who smiled in satisfaction. "Now, don't be a grump tomb robber. It's a party."

One side of his lip came up in a sneer. "Believe me, I know. Ryou was in a fuss all day about preparing dinner and the hors-deurves."

At this Yami chuckled. "Believe me I know. Yugi starts getting ready for parties at our place two days in advance. I'm not allowed inside the kitchen at those times; more than usual."

Bakura grinned knowingly. "Because you distract him too much right?"

Yami gave him his famous smirk. His crimson eyes briefly scanned the room. Joey and Seto were arguing over a movie on the Hallmark channel while Ryou and Yugi were reloading plates in the kitchen, and Duke and Tristan were nowhere to be seen, obviously up to no good. Lowering his voice, the Pharaoh leaned closer to the thief king. "Is this how you're going to make sure you spend time together tomorrow?"

With a nod, the albino kept his eye on Ryou. "Yeah. I _was_ going to knife-throw with Marik but then Ryou told me about the party. Fits in pretty well with the plans."

The elder man tilted his head to the object of their conversation. "You really are going through with it then? I mean I wasn't sure myself whether or not to celebrate the holiday when I first found out about it."

Bakura emitted a sigh and bit into a Cupid cookie. "I wish people would stop telling me that. I'm actually getting nervous."

He heard the others laugh and frowned. "Relax Bakura. He'll love the surprise. You remember my plans for Christmas? I was nervous too, but those turned out _fantastic_," he emphasized with a leer in his aibou's direction.

"Yeah, yeah." He then wrinkled his nose at the cookies in his companion's hands. "I hope you realize the only reason you got those is because I'm thanking you for keeping your mouth shut."

Yami chuckled and leaned back again. "I knew that you would be too paranoid to realize I wouldn't tell. Why do you think I'm reaping all the benefits of your gratitude?" He winked at Bakura. "I look forward to the day _after_ tomorrow. I can hardly wait for your grateful attitude for giving you that homosexual issue of _Kama Sutra_. I'm sure that your Valentine's Day will be as good as mine."

Bakura laughed. "Yeah well…that doesn't say _anything_ about my imagination…I just realized that I've tried pretty much everything else, there's nothing wrong with going back to the _basics_."

The Egyptian rolled his eyes. "Yeah…let me tell you something about the 'basics' in that book."

Yami leaned over and whispered into Bakura's ear…

"HOLY SHIT!"

**The day before…and I'm a little bit late. Sorry. -.-'**


	2. Day of

Ryou waved his goodbye to Tristan and Duke, trying urgently to suppress the shudder that ran through him at the thought of what they might have done to the guest room.

After shutting the door he plopped on the couch with a satisfied smile. He felt a pressure on the cushion, and turned just in time to see Bakura sliding into the spot next to him from the back. He tilted his head to the upside-down face with a giggle. "Sorry. It went on longer than I thought."

With a little hum Bakura said, "I don't know what was better: Wheeler and Kaiba's eye-sex, or Devlin and Taylor having _real_ sex in our guest room."

The light tilted his head. "Bakura---"

"OR! Could it be the part where Mutuo suggest strip poker?"

This made the boy laugh. "I'm sorry."

The elder smirked and glanced at him wryly. "It's okay…it was actually pretty fun."

The boy's smile widened and he brought his legs up to the couch so he could lie on his lovers stomach. "Well good. Because truth be told, I had a good time."

His dark began to stroke his white hair, staring at him thoughtfully. "But you look exhausted."

Ryou smiled at the touch and snuggled closer. "Yeah, but it's a good exhausted. I love being with my friends. They're so much fun," he said with a contented yawn.

Bakura's smirk widened. "Yet you didn't sip a drop of the Valentine cider."

He closed his eyes. "It wasn't alcoholic anyway silly."

With an air of innocence his yami said, "Until about 9:30."

Brown eyes popped open to glare at the tomb robber, who held up his free hand in defense. "Hey, the Pharaoh helped."

With a semi-exasperated sigh, Ryou brought one hand up to caress his lover's jaw. "What am I going to do with you?"

Bakura clasped the hand in his. His smile was a teasing leer. "Nothing I'm sure that can't wait until you're more awake."

The boy giggled. "Sounds fair." He kissed the stomach through his shirt. "See you in the morning."

After a long pause, Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to get up?"

He stubbornly shook his head, and opened his slumberous eyes. "I'm comfy."

Another chuckle from the thief king, and the boy was swooped up into his partner's arms, his eyes now wide with surprise as he was carried across the hall into his room. "My, to what do I owe the occasion?"

His lover smiled down at him. "Nothing. I just want to get to bed."

With a sigh the boy nibbled on a nearby ear. "Liar," he whispered.

"Whatever you say hikari."

Not even bothering to get him into his PJ's, Bakura set the boy right down in bed, and covered him with the warm blankets. "Good night koi."

Ryou smiled at the endearment, and accepted the kiss to his cheek as he snuggled against the soft pillow.

Just like that, the boy was out like a light. Bakura smiled, and went into his own room with a carnal grin. Everything was working out perfectly.

(The next morning.)

"Psst! Bakura! Oh for Ra's sake tomb robber, GET UP!"

"Waaa!"

Bakura fell out of his bed at the loud voice that roused him from his sleep. He growled at Yami, who was crawling in through the window. "Keep it down, you'll wake him up!"

The tomb robber huffed an aggravated breath and struggled to his feet, cradling a bruised knee. "Me? You're the one who's making all the racket," he whispered harshly. "Where's Marik?"

Once inside Yami reached out a hand, and another one met his. "Oh…"

Marik struggled to get into the room quietly. "You are _so_ fucking lucky that I owe you for talking Malik out of a foursome."

With this came the first smile of the morning, and the thief king peeked at the clock by his bed. "Damnit! Hurry up! Ryou's going to wake up in an hour! Did you bring everything?"

Yami looked into a little black bag Bakura had failed to notice before, and grinned. "Yup. All that you asked."

Marik shut the door to avoid the mid-winter draft and said, "We'll leave the stripping to you, now get under the covers!"

(Later that morning)

Ryou rubbed his eye and bit his lip. He felt refreshed and ready for the day. It was actually quite a nice sleep. Especially when Bakura tucked…him…

In?

Confused, the boy got out of bed anxiously. Bakura had stopped sleeping in his own bed months ago. The last time he slept alone was when he had a cold and didn't want Ryou to get it. Even more anxious for his lover, the boy started a run to the other bedroom, only to come to a screeching halt at the doorway, which was left wide open.

His brown eyes widened drastically, nearly rivaling Yugi's. "B-Bakura?"

His nervous greeting was met with a hungry stare. "Ryou."

Slowly he stepped into the room, his eyes scanning over the strange items in the room. The blankets were thrown off the bed, except for one single red sheet that rode precariously low on his lover's hips. One hand was out of sight, and the other was cradling his head leisurely. By the nightstand there was a tiny bowl and a pack of…nylons?

Bakura revealed the other hand, and it was wrapped securely in a nylon stocking. "Bakura?" Ryou asked in confusion.

Grinning, the named sat up in bed, bringing the sheet even lower on his body. "You've always wanted to be seme right? Well, here's your chance. Happy Valentines Day aibou."

Astonished, the boy put a hand to his heart. "B-but…I thought we weren't going to observe V-Day?"

With a wink, his boyfriend sunk back into the sheets. "That's what you _assumed_ hikari. Never assume."

His mouth wide, Ryou paused for a moment, then launched himself at his lover. "Thank you Bakura!"

Then after a punishing kiss, Ryou set about enjoying his present.

As he stripped himself of his clothes, he eyed the items on the nightstand. "So what's that stuff for?"

The tomb robber shrugged. "The chocolate was just a little added bonus. The nylons are because handcuff's are too cliché."

Once the shirt was gone, the boy leaned down against his lover, straddling his hips and writhing teasingly over the form below. "That's very sweet of you Bakura."

His lover released a grunt as he began to rock against the hardening erection under the sheets. '_But just so we're clear…I haven't really wanted to be _seme_ much._'

Chocolate eyes widened. '_You have too! You said---_'

"I said I've always wanted _on top_." He continued to rock against his partner, using the bed to push himself up. He rocked even harder; mercilessly releasing a moan as his own erection began to form. "Besides," the hikari brought his hand underneath the sheet concealing his prize. Once he reached it, his solid grip caused his lover to gasp. "I like being taken too much."

The vibrations from the groan his lover made reached all the way down to his groin, shaking the pulsing organ in his hand. He backed off for a moment, and grabbed the bowl from the table. A slight sample on the tip of his finger caused him to moan in delight, the dark flavor inviting and rich. "Mmm…special dark."

Using his finger like a spoon, he drizzled the chocolate over the torso laid out before him with ease, as if he had done this many times before. The rippling muscles jumped at the cool sweet, and Ryou continued speaking casually, as if his mind wasn't swimming with want. "Dark chocolate is very good for the body. Did you know that?"

He watched with glee as Bakura struggled to keep his hands at his sides, clenching them into tight fists against the sheets. "Low in fat…not too awful in calories."

The teen leaned down and licked around the crests on his boyfriends chest, each one smothered in the melted candy. "But most especially," he murmured before moving onto the next peak, "they're a source of anti-oxidants."

Bakura let out a breath, substituting it for a laugh. "What you're giving me a science lesson now?"

The boy's tongue dragged across the tanned torso, the flavor's of his partner's skin mixed with the dark chocolate a very enticing taste. "No time like the present."

He grinned up at his lover just in time to see his exotic eyes widen. Ryou looked down and put a hand on his cheek dramatically. "Oh no, look what I did."

During the slight conversation the hikari had 'accidentally' poured some of the chocolate on his lovers cock. "Ryou!"

"Such a mess, such a mess," he whispered, before leaning down and drawing his mouth over the still-hardening mass between Bakura's legs. "Looks like now I'll have to clean it up…," he said mischievously as he ever-so-gently dragged his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

"Ohh…fuck Ryou!" His lover said, his face flushed with pleasure. He put both of his hands on his head to keep them away from Ryou.

Giggling, the light said, "No no, not until later," and enfolded the head of Bakura's erection in his lips.

"Ahh! Shit!"

Briefly sucking against the weeping slit, he moaned with delight at the thought that no one else would ever see Bakura this way: Whimpering, begging to come as his beautiful body writhed across the bed. All of this was more than worth keeping his own needs at bay.

Relaxing his throat muscles, he took the man deeper into his mouth until half of the pulsing flesh was concealed by his mouth. He used a steady up and down motion as he twisted his lips over his boyfriend's cock.

"God DAMNIT Ryou! This was supposed to be for you!"

He knew what that meant: Bakura was near his release. Encouraging him just a little bit further…Ryou quickly released the throbbing erection from his lips. "Oh but it _is_ for me 'Kura." He scooted back up the bed, and lazily kissed his lover, rocking his hips again, his excitement gaining fast when he realized Bakura could taste himself on his tongue.

While he was aware that Bakura didn't want to be selfish, he was also aware that he didn't want to be left hanging that way. Perhaps if it was demonstrated to him…

Trailing his finger over the high cheek, the boy said, "Really Bakura, do you know how pleasurable it is to suck on someone?"

The question made the thief king turn his head. "I doubt it. It just means that you're at the mercy of someone else's bidding."

The absolute absurdity of that statement made the hikari laugh. "Oh please! Then why were you the one that was so _desperate_ to gain release?" Ryou sat up, and reached for the bowl he had put aside again.

"Believe me, it might seem like you're the one being controlled at first," he said, scooping chocolate into his hand, his eyes never leaving those of his curious boyfriend.

"But when it all comes down to it…," he finished this statement with a gasp, his hand covered in the sweet clasping over his own erection, causing his boyfriend to gasp as well at the erotic sight.

He sat the bowl aside again, and casually licked his fingers before he brought one leg near Bakura's head. "_You're_ the one with control."

Bringing the other leg up, he straddled Bakura's face, and waited patiently. That wait didn't last very long as his lover growled eagerly and began sucking vigorously on the flesh offered to him.

Ryou gasped and let out a pleasured whine, one hand resting on top of Bakura's, the other on his chest for balance. The force his lover used seemed more powerful than a vacuum; his mouth new to this sort of conquest, but more than willing to learn. His body began to rock against the maddening pleasure.

Bakura didn't know what to think. For so long he had been afraid the kind of control he would lose thanks to this type of sexual practice. But instead, he felt like he was high on a power trip. The moans Ryou released music to his ears as he strived to grant him the pleasure he yearned for. Yet at the same time, he had the power to take all of it away. But he actually liked this…the taste of his lovers flesh and the liquid seeping from his body; the little remaining chocolate that he had yet to snatch up. It was all so good…

He took this opportunity to take the lubricant he hid between his pillows, and pop open the top. Using only one hand he squeezed the contents onto his fingers. He tried his best to be calm about the invasion…

"Oh! Oh God!"

The tomb robber smiled against the skin, but continued to prepare the boy; scissoring his fingers to quickly accomplish his goal.

The child continued to moan, whimpering helplessly at the double-threat of pleasure against his body. "Please…Bakura…"

Obliging the request, he quickly slathered his erection before releasing Ryou's from his mouth.

As the boy made his way down his body he grinned knowingly up at his lover. "Feels good doesn't it?"

He smirked at the brazenness of his boyfriend, and wiped his hand on the sheets. "You tell me."

With that, Ryou sunk down onto his cock, causing both of them to groan at the delicious friction. He continued with the same motions he had been using while riding his face, only more harsh, slamming harder and harder against the intruding flesh.

The boy couldn't believe it. He was floating. It was everything he thought it would be. The angle they were at, combined with Bakura's length alone, he was touching spots in Ryou's body that had never been reached before. "Ohh! Bakura!"

His teeth clenched, Bakura threw his head back at the throbbing heat he was submerged into. The boy's muscles clung to him warmly as he uncontrollably adopted Ryou's rhythm and began to thrust back.

The boy rocked up and down, using his hand to grab his lovers, thinking for sure that would be the only thing keeping him on the ground. That thought was shot to hell as the dark used his other hand to grasp his erection, taking only a few vigorous pumps to send Ryou to heaven and back.

Looking up at his lover gain release caused Bakura to pant, his pulse quickening and his pupils to dilate. The sight of his boyfriend lost in so much pleasure, combined with the sudden pressure against his cock caused him to lose it; in exact unison with his lover as he spilled himself over their stomachs.

Ryou collapsed against him, and he held him tight while they regained their breath.

"Wow. I knew I wanted on top for a reason."

This roused a laugh from the man. "Get used to it…I find I like it that way."

The boy giggled, the innocent sound contradicting the sinful lover he was just minutes ago. "I'm glad. Good choice of chocolate…dark chocolate…you're my yami. Very clever," he complimented with a grin.

Bakura grinned back. "Thank you. I thought it was a good choice." Realization struck him and his brows knitted together. "You didn't tie me up though."

The boy tilted his head, the white hair shining against the morning light. "You wanted this to be about me. I didn't need to."

This made him smile again. "Happy Valentines Day Ryou."

"Happy Valentines Day Bakura," He said, leaning over for a soft kiss. Against his boyfriends chest, he muttered. "How'd you manage this anyway?"

With a sidelong glance out the window, the thief king said, "Oh, I had a little help."

**The Day of…ON TIME:D**


	3. Day after

Bakura lazily opened his eyes, smiling at his sleeping hikari in remembrance. He loved it when the boy was uninhibited. A pity that it was such a rare occurrence. His arm was tight at the boys waist, one leg wrapped around his own. The lithe naked figure curled up against him. White hair shined from the light in the window.

They hadn't stopped making love until about 2:00 am Monday. He had turned off Ryou's alarm, hoping to give the kid some rest. His koi was a genius; it wasn't like he couldn't afford to miss a day of class.

Grunting, he hopped out of bed and reached for the bedside phone, already knowing the pharaoh kept his hikari home too.

After about four rings the game king picked up with a snap. "What?"

He grinned at the annoyed voice. "Hey Pharaoh. What are you up to?"

There was a short pause, then, "About ass high."

Bakura frowned. "You're screwing your hikari aren't you?"

"Was I that obvious?"

He grinned wryly. "Your 'bedside' manner combined with that little ass high comment gave you away."

Yami snickered on the other end, and a moan was heard from the other end. "Yeah, well as you can imagine I'm sort of busy---"

"Getting," he interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Getting. You're _getting_ busy," the tomb robber corrected with a grin.

"Oh you're funny. Anyway, does this midmorning call have a point?"

The thief king took a deep breath and tried greatly to summon the next words. "Eh, I just wanted to…well I'm willing to---"

"You're welcome Bakura," Yami said, so smugly that he could practically _hear_ the grin.

"Whatever. Just…whatever…you know…," he scratched the back of his head. "For not fucking up and all. And…hope your V-Day was good."

His companion snickered on the other end. "It still is…if you would let me get back to work?"

Just to irritate his rival, the tomb robber crossed his legs and arms. "No, I don't think so. I have some time to kill."

Yami groaned, and he had to force himself to retrain his laugh. "Yeah. At least I'm still _having_ sex." With a playful note in his voice, the pharaoh dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Bet you I can keep Yugi in bed until Wednesday."

Bakura's jaw dropped in a delighted grin. "Hell yeah! You make it Thursday for me and Ryou, you've got a bet!"

"You're on," Yami said with silky confidence.

"Damn straight."

He immediately hung up the phone and privately wondered if he would actually be _able_ to keep his hikari sexually active for that long. Especially with his devotion to school work. It was pretty easy to get him to stay up last night for another round however.

"Mmm…hey 'Kura," came the soft voice from behind him, accompanied by an expertly soft touch to his rippling back.

He smiled back at his hikari and took his time to admire the sleepy, satisfied grin curling across the kitten-like face. Before he answered he curled up back beside his lover. Well, he still had to tell the boy about the time…

"I've already missed part of school, haven't I," he questioned innocently enough.

With a tilt of his head, the yami said casually, "Yeah."

"That's okay," Ryou said, nuzzling his nose and wrapping his arms around his neck.

He grinned in satisfaction, and looked over at the clock. "I gather you're just fine with missing a day of school then?"

Almost purring, the boy said sweetly, "A day…or two."

As Bakura leaned over to kiss his lover he thought to himself, '_This bet is MINE_.'

**That Friday**

"Hey Bakura, long time no see," Joey noted casually at the lunch table.

The tired yami waved at the blonde, yawning as he took his seat.

Seto rose an eyebrow at the thief king's unusual behavior. "This is odd. Aren't you usually the insatiable one? What's with the bags?"

At the blunt question Joey turned to stare at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Noting the stare the CEO just shrugged. "What? It's true."

In at same moment, Yami and Yugi plopped down with matching happy grins. "Hello everyone."

Taking no time in hiding his observation, the blonde continued, "Hi Yams. Yugi. Same thing with you; haven't seen you guys in a couple of days."

Yami didn't hide his surprise as he asked, "You actually stayed at school? I'm amazed Seto doesn't have more stamina."

Rolling his eyes the brunette said exasperatedly (and with an air of reluctance), "We started dating four weeks ago. Hardly a justifiable amount of time to start sleeping together."

His boyfriend blushed, but smiled at the respect for his personal values. "Well I guess that accounts for _your_ whereabouts in the last few days. But that still doesn't explain your sorry condition," he accused Bakura mockingly.

"Yeah Bakura, don't pretend me and Ryou didn't know about the deal you and Yami made over Christmas," the little one said with a nudge to his partner. "And even after that you were still ready-and-raring to go."

Seto took a spoonful of yogurt to his mouth. "So who won this time?"

Yugi blushed and said softly, "Tie."

This caused both of the competitors to grumble, a tie almost as low as a failure in their eyes.

Ever so slowly, Bakura brought his head up from the table, his eyes red.

Yami took a closer look at his friend, and laughed in delight. "Wow Bakura, took you long enough."

The thief king passed a glare to the grinning teen across the table. "So, how'd you like being uke?"

"Sssshhh!" Bakura hissed, slapping a hand on the table. "Will you _shut up_!"

The near admittance, (if not outright stating) of the fact that Bakura was actually willing to be an _uke_ for someone caused an uproar of laughter across the table. Even Seto snickered as he sipped his tea.

Yami flicked a golden lock out of his eye and stole a sip from the milk carton on Yugi's tray. The victim, who had part of a pizza in his mouth, was unable to protest except for a weak glare and a muffled yowl. "Relax tomb robber. It gets better with time," the pharaoh stated knowingly.

The muffled yowl even louder, Yugi slapped his boyfriends arm, resulting only in a chuckle.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Bakura greeted in a sweet voice, putting one hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Not Bakura," Joey said under his breath.

Their was a shout of laughter among his friends, and Ryou rose a brow in confusion. "Bakura what's go---BAKURA! Stop stabbing yourself with that fork!"

**The end. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
